


Logical Consequences

by Moonrose91



Series: Broken Vases [1]
Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, By default, Child Abuse, Don't Ask, Gen, In response to a challenge in real life, That they never actually said passed or not, The Joker one won, Thus the rating, Triggers, Written a long long LONG time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one cares, not here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a challenge by a friend when "Batman Begins" came out.
> 
> The challenge was; trust, Narrows, and Villain
> 
> That was it.
> 
> This came from that. I just never posted it. So, I was cleaning out my computer (stuff that I am never going to post goes bye-bye, stuff that is 'maybe' gets moved, and stuff I go 'oooh, cool', I revise) when I found this.
> 
> The thing is, by 'revise' I mean 'make it not be as crappy as before', but I rarely reset them to fit with what has shown up in later movies.
> 
> And I have no idea how accurate most of these characters are going to be.
> 
> Probably not accurate at all.

When Jonathon Crane had escaped from the Asylum he had once run, he had found himself battling his darker side for supremacy over his own mind. Fighting against his own inner demons until he and Scarecrow managed to come to an agreement, which was that he would let Scarecrow out at pre-appointed times to give others a taste of the fear that felt so sweet when he heard the screams of fear.

At first, they had gone from one illegal institution to another, wandering from point to point, and always having to cut ties and run when someone became a stuttering mess of fear, occasionally without money.

So, Jonathon Crane had to sit down and make another deal with Scarecrow.

They had to go someplace where fear was commonplace and would be safe for them.

Scarecrow needed fear and Jonathon needed to be in control.

Neither were happy in a place of safety where another ruled over them.

And then Jonathon remembered the rundown school that resided in the poorer side of town. With the Narrows lost in his attack, the darkness had spread, twisting through until the darkest part no longer stood isolated from the rest, but residing where a broken park still stood, the swings broken and the slide ready to fall off.

The real name, Rockford High School, was usually replaced with ‘Narrows High’, since only the children from the Narrows attended there.

It was mostly forgotten, with the library and its ruined books, to the computers that never worked, to windows held in their panes with duct tape and hope.

They went through teachers like one went through wet tissue paper, and they would not look too closely at credentials.

If anyone asked, they would just blame poor funding, a faulty system, and all would be well for the school (they would get more funding, maybe), and Jonathon could slip away without breaking any minds, though Scarecrow pouted over that.

Because no one cared, not there.

* * *

Mr. Stork was considered the sexiest teacher in the school.

He was tall and lithe, much like his name sake, though far more graceful than any stork. He had thick black hair and glacial blue eyes half hidden by glasses and, to just about everyone in the school, he was sex dressed in a poor suit that he still managed to, somehow, pull off.

He taught the chemistry classes and there was a rise in attendance around the students that had him for a teacher.

He taught six classes a day, though he should only have taught five, and the last one was the ‘Honors’ class, though the entire faculty, run down and exhausted from students who might become the next Falcone, or someone similar, felt that the title was an exaggeration.

Stork merely rolled his eyes and responded that they would be more likely to end up on the streets.

However, despite what he said or how he acted, the odd man was…strange.

Quiet and distant, he kept to himself as easily as a weed in the cracks of the streets in the Narrows, he always seemed to see everything.

Saw the ‘dirt’ as bruises and the ‘tired eyes’ as drug addictions.

Nothing passed by him unnoticed and he seemed to stare after the ‘dirty’ children more, hands clenching and unclenching as if that would solve all their problems.

When asked, he merely answered, “Broken vases.”

No one got what he meant, but only the faculty hears him.

But no one cares, not here.

* * *

There’s a rule in the Narrows, even when it was lost that binds the children of the Narrows together far stronger than anything, even when scattered.

They pretend not to be insulted, compared to Falcone, because he’s just another adult in a string that doesn’t care. That turned places like Rockford High into places that no one cares.

There is a rule in the Narrows; you don’t turn on each other. The whole world wants you down, wants you to fail.

You don’t turn on each other.

They all forget by the time they are adults, or the adults just get too lost in themselves.

Or it is an adult thing, but one fact remains; when no one else cares, the children do.

They will steal, fight, charm, or kill to get what is needed.

However, they also know exceptions prove the rule.

In the children, it is those who had parents who were Falcone’s men.

In the adults, it was the Doctor of the Narrows.

And no Child of the Narrows is blind.

They know who Mr. Stork is.

And they won’t tell.

After all, everyone in the world wants to drag them down.

It is only fair that they keep each other up.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story I got from this quote, which made me giggle.
> 
> "Logical consequences are the scarecrows of fools and the beacons of wise men." -Thomas Henry Huxley
> 
> The title of the series I got from this quote;
> 
> "Trust is like a vase; once it's broken, though you can fix it, the vase will never be same again." - Unknown (at least at the site that I found it on)
> 
> ...I like quotes.


End file.
